


Not a Passing Fascination

by holograms



Category: Red Eye (2005)
Genre: F/M, Power Dynamics, Rough Sex, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:39:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5468540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holograms/pseuds/holograms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had told her that he would steal her, but she ends up stealing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Passing Fascination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rattlingbones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rattlingbones/gifts).



> I love this movie a LOT so I was happy to see your letter request it and Lisa/Jackson! So I just had to treat it. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Title is from "Obsession" by OK Go.

**i.**

“He will only talk to you,” they tell her, and just like that, Jackson Rippner is back in her life.

After, Lisa made her best attempt at a normal life (and there needs not be any classification of _after,_ it’s something that she feels as a physical precipice in her timeline, in her soul). She works hard, has dinner with her father, goes out for drinks with her friends, flies on planes — but. It’s tinted, marred. Not completely destroyed, but there’s something there that makes things _different_  in a way she can’t really explain.

She can’t help but be intrigued by him. He is the catalyst who sparked this change — or really, progressed the change. She is always in transformation.

So she agrees to see him, without hesitation.

 

 

  **ii.**

Jackson is a much less menacing presence while wearing an orange jumpsuit.

That, and there’s the fact that he isn’t a real threat to her — she _won._ He is chained to the table with no liberties or dignity, and she sits across from him, free and unscathed.

“You came back,” he says.

He seems unsurprised. That would make two of them.

His voice has a rasp to it, and it’s not difficult to guess why — a pen stabbed in the trachea does wonders. Lisa makes sure that he sees her eyes flit to the scar on his neck and the subsequent smile that forms on her face.

Jackson shifts in his seat, his handcuffs clinking together. Lisa returns her gaze to meet his own ice-blue one.

It was supposed to feel like closure. But instead, it feels like another phase, a continuation from where they left off.

“Well?” Lisa asks, and Jackson grins.

 

 

  **iii.**

Apparently, Jackson agreed to be an informant in exchange for a reduced sentence (seventy-five years down to ten years and lifetime probation). He will cooperate with the government to help bring down the crime syndicate he was involved with if — and only _if_ — he could talk to Lisa Reisert. That was his only stipulation.

“Why?” Lisa asks when he tells her this.

“Because,” he says, flinging his head back to move overgrown bangs out his face, “you’re the one who got away.”

The thing is — he got away, too. It isn’t until now that she realizes this.

Lisa knows that it should make her more unsettled than it does.

 

 

  **iv.**

Jackson is released from prison to go undercover.

She agrees to go with him, out of curiosity more than anything.

Two hours into their journey, Jackson knocks out the officer that was assigned with them. Lisa doesn’t even try to stop him — she watches in mild indifference as he bashes him over the head and tosses him out of the car, and then sits in the driver’s side as he commandeers the car.

He restarts the ignition, and his hand hover over the gearshift as he turns to face Lisa.

“Join me?” he asks, and she can’t figure out if it’s more of a demand or a genuine question.

“Sure, why not,” she says, sighing and looking out the window. In the reflection of the glass she sees him tilt his head and narrow his eyes. It seems like he had been expecting her to fight him, and is disappointed he isn’t getting it. Which _good,_ let him be confused. Keep him guessing.

A moment later, and he says, “We have to go off the grid. Otherwise my people—these people. They’d know.”

“You’re the expert,” Lisa says.

 

 

  **v.**

Lisa understands where Jackson gets his dramatics from when she meets his ex-boss. She figures that to be in the assassination-crime-law breaking business you have to have a certain flair for theatrics.

It just makes Lisa laugh.

“Jackson told me that you were skilled. That you have a _fire_ ,” the man says, amused. “You know that you’re the only person to take Jackson down?”

Beside her, Jackson bristles. Before they went in, he had told her, _if you think I’m dangerous, I’m a teddy bear compared to this guy._ Lisa has the suspicion that Jackson thinks he’s going to be tortured. It’s entertaining to see Jackson afraid.

Lisa smiles, plays the part. “He did give me trouble.”

The man scoffs. “He gives me trouble, too.”

Jackson inhales sharply. “Sir, about—”

The man ignores him, and instead reaches forward to stroke Lisa’s cheek.

“Pretty thing,” he says. Lisa tells herself, _don’t flinch, don’t, I am steel and stone and I will fucking kill you—_

Jackson lets out a creaky laugh. “Be careful. Or else,” he says, gesturing to his neck.

The man’s hand falls from Lisa’s face.

“Because you’ve brought such a _nice_ addition to the organization, I won’t cut off your hand—”

“Thank you,” Jackson says. Obedient.

“—so let’s get started discussing your next job.”

And just like that — they’re in.

 

 

  **vi.**

“When are we going to report back with the information?” Lisa asks.

Jackson looks up from across the hotel room. “Soon.”

Lisa bites at her bottom lip. “You’re going to kill him, aren’t you?”

He smiles. “You know me so well, Leese.”

That she does.

But does he _know_ her? Does he know her now, and not as he did before?

“What does you male-driven, face-based logic tell you, _Jack_?” she asks him.

There’s a pause, and then he says, “That you want to murder me.”

He’s only half right. They are an unstoppable force and an unmovable object, both switching roles, and she’s torn between wanting to strangle him with her bare hands and making herself even more compulsory to him.

She settles for the messier of her options, and kisses him.

 

 

  **vii.**

He had told her that he would steal her, but she ends up stealing him.

She takes him, strips off his clothes and rides him hard and unrelenting, bites at his lips until she tastes a coppery tang on her tongue and leaves him gasping into her mouth. There’s something satisfying at making him a helpless quivering mess beneath her, him jerking his hips up to meet the roll of hers, and when he comes without warning she laughs at the uncharacteristic drawn-out whine that he lets escape.

As he comes down from his orgasm, she continues to rock against him, seeking her own release. She grabs his hand and forces it near where their bodies meet and he gets the idea — he rubs his thumb over her clit.

She bites down on her tongue so she stays silent when she comes.

 

 

  **viii.**

After, as they lie side by side, she traces her finger over the ribbed circular scar on Jackson’s neck. When he swallows, she feels the bobbing of his throat against her touch.

“I’d do it again,” Lisa says. She does not make it clear what she means — hurting him, or the sex. Maybe she intended both.

“I know,” he says. He turns his head, his brown hair rustling against the pillow, and focuses all his intensity on her.

“Are you going to kill me?” he asks. He sounds curious, more than anything.

Her hand falls from his throat to his chest. “I was thinking about it.” It’s the truth.

Jackson seems content with that answer — he grins, and cards a hand through her hair.

“Good,” he says, and dips his head down to kiss her chest.

Lisa arches her back to press into him, and then hooks her leg around his hip to bring him closer. She’ll settle for distracting him, until she’s finished with him.


End file.
